Goodbye My Love
by ghita13
Summary: Sebuah kenyataan menyentak Aries untuk melupakan Loke, masa lalunya. Apakah ia bisa melupakannya?


**(Goodbye My Love)**

**Fairy Tail tetep punyanya Om Hiro Mashima**  
**aku cuma pinjem karakternya sebentar  
:D**

**Warning : OOC, abal, aneh, gajelas, dll.**

* * *

^past^

"_A-apa…?" Terdengar suara lirih di bangku taman magnolia._

"_Iya… kita putus…" Suara tenang dan dingin itu masih terdengar, mengulangi kalimat yang ditakutkannya sekali lagi._

"_Kau… kenapa? Apa alasanmu?" _

"_Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi Aries! Lebih baik kau melupakanku saja!" Lalu diaa pergi meninggalkan wanita berambut pink yang dipanggil Aries itu._

_Langit berubah menjadi kelabu, Aries tau sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan, tapi ia masih duduk di bangku taman. Merunduk. Hujan turun di pipi Aries. Semakin deras, tapi ia hanya diam saja._

* * *

^present^

-Normal POV-

"Lu-chaaan! Apa aku terlambat?!" Tanya Aries kepada Lucy, sahabatnya sekaligus teman sebangkunya dengan terengah di kelasnya, setelah berlari dari depan gerbaang Fairy Tail Academy.

Aries, gadis berusia 17 tahun kelas XI di Fairy Tail Academy itu gadis yang cukup pintar, akan tetapi masih belum bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya.

"Tidak… belum… sebentar lagi mungkin…" Ujar Lucy kalem sambil membaca buku pelajaran.

Lucy, Sang bintang kelas yang juga bersahabat dengan Aries.

"Huuh… untung saja!" Aries duduk di bangkunya. Dan terdengar suara bel

KRIIIIING

Bel masuk berbunyi. Lalu tak lama setelahnya masuk seorang guru seni yang bernama Levy.

^time skip^

-normal POV-

"Lucy, ayo cepat…" seru Aries tidak sabar.

"Sebentar Aries, aku tinggal…" Lucy memaksa sedikit agar bukunya masuk ke lokernya, "nah sudah… ayo pulang."

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor FT Academy sambil berbagi cerita. Lalu mereka berpapasan dengan anak kelas XII dijalan, mereka adalah anggota band Fairy Tail, mereka ada Jellal sang drummer, Natsu sang gitaris, Gray sang bassis dan Loke sang vokalis.

Melihat Loke, Aries menarik nafas sedih. Teringat masa lalu yang indah bersama Loke. Aries sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa setelah 4 bulan berpisah dia masih saja tidak bisa melupakan Loke. Sekilas ia melirik Lucy yang sedang tersenyum kepada pacarnya, Natsu Dragneel. Dulu dia juga selalu seperti itu dengan Loke, aaah waktu berjalan dengan cepatnya.

Teringat kembali masa saat ulang tahun Aries ke 17 tiga bulan lalu…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Arieees!" teriak Loke ketika melihat Aries melintasi gerbang FT Academy._

_Aries menengok dan menemukan pacarnya sedang berjalan kearahnya, Loke mengacak rambut pink Aries dan menyodorkan sesuatu._

"_Apa ini?" tanya Aries bingung._

"_Kau bahkan tidak ingat ini hari apa?!" tanya Loke bingung._

"_Hari…" Aries terdiam sejenak. "Ini tanggal 13. Jadi ini…" Aries berhenti sejenak menatap benda yang ada ditangan Loke sekali lagi, merasa terharu, "kado untukku?"_

"_Iya… bukalah" Loke menyodorkan kotak yang berbungkus sampul kado bunga itu kepada Aries. Aries menerimanya dan membuka kotak itu._

"_Boneka domba? Lucu sekali… terimakasih…" Aries memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba sehingga Loke hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Loke balas memeluknya dengan kasih sayang. "Sama-sama…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Haha… aku bisa bertemu Natsu, senangnyaaa…" ujar Lucy senang, lalu melirik kearah sahabatnya yang sedang sedih. Teriakan Lucy cukup ampuh untuk membuyarkan lamunan Aries. Aries tersenyum kecut menatap Lucy.

"Aries, aku tau kau sedih, tapi apa gunanya mengharapkan dia kembali? Hanya membuang buang waktumu saja, cari yang baru yang lebih baik daripada Loke, aku yakin diluar sana banyak yang ingin melihatmu tersenyum, termasuk aku..." Lucy tersenyum lembut

Aries memandang Lucy dengan tatapan terharu, lalu memeluk Lucy erat dan berbisik di telinganya, "thx Lu-chan… kamu sahabat terbaikku~"

Lucy balas memeluk sahabatnya itu, lalu berbisik, "kamu juga sahabat terbaikku..." sesaat keheningan tercipta "Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi menemaniku ke FT konser di Magnolia Big Stage?"

"Tentu! Tapi disana ada Loke ya? Ah sudah lah tidak apa-apa…"

* * *

^time skip^

-Normal POV-

"Waah Lucy, ramai sekali ^^ untung saja kau pacarnya Natsu, jadi kita masih bisa mendapatkan tempat VIP ^^" Ujar Aries kagum lalu menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada.

"Iya, itu lah untungnya, ehm Aries bukankah itu Karen? Dan… Lisanna?! Mau apa dia kemari?" Lucy menunjuk beberapa bangku disebelah Aries. Aries ikut menoleh. "Sudahlah Lucy... tidak usah dipikirkan!" Aries menenangkan Lucy yang terlihat kesal.

Tak lama, suara Loke sang vokalis terdengar menyapa para penggemarnya, "Apa kabar semuanya? Hari ini FT ingin membawakan sebuah lagu yang kubuat, terinspirasi dari seorang wanita yang sangat special, Karen!" semua penonton bertepuk tangan riuh. Aries melihat sekilas wajah Karen, wajahnya memerah.

Aries menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya keras. Lucy melihatnya sekilas dengan mata yang menunjukkan keprihatinan, ia tahu sekali bagaimana sahabatnya berusaha keras membunuh perasaannya untuk Loke.

_I knew I love you before I met you…_

Loke menyanyikan intro lagunya, Aries tersentak kaget, itu lagu yang Loke persembahkan khusus untuknya… teringat kembali saat-saat indah itu.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Aries… lihat apa yang ku buat!" teriak Loke gembira menghampiri Aries lalu mencium pipinya._

"_Apa? Kau membuat apa Leo-chan?"_

"_Lihat lagu ini!" Loke menyodorkan kertas yang berisi chord dan lirik lagu. Aries memandang Loke bingung, "apa ini?" tanyanya._

"_Ini adalah lagu yang kubuat special untukmu! Aku tidak akan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk siapapun! Aku akan menyanyikannya padamu…" Loke mengambil gitar dan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Aries. Aries tersenyum bahagia._

_END FLASHBACK_

Aries menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar saat ini, pasti sangat memalukan kalau semua orang bersenang-senang sedangkan ia _menangis_.

_Loke… kau jahat! Kau berbohong padaku! Itu lagu untukku, bukan untuk Karen! _Aries berteriak dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia naik kepanggung dan memaki-maki Loke, tapi tindakan seperti itu hanya mempermalukan dirinya.

-Aries POV-

"Lucy, aku sakit kepala, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" pamitku. Lucy menengok, "eh? Boleh, mau ku antar?"

Aku tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan, "tidak usah… aku bisa sendiri"

Lucy terlihat khawatir, "ehm… yasudah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ya…"

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, "tentu saja Lucy…" lalu aku berlari keluar dari Magnolia Big Stage.

Lucy… maaf membohongimu, aku memang sakit, tapi bukan sakit kepala, aku… sakit hati… maaf sekali Lucy.

Setetes air menitik di pipiku, hujan? Aku melihat ke langit, sudah gelap, mendung, ah aku lupa membawa payung, biarlah.

-normal POV-

Aries sampai dirumahnya dengan basah kuyup, tapi ia tak mengganti bajunya, ia lagsung masuk kekamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau jahat Loke! Pembohong! Kau pembohong! Kau bilang kau tidak akan menyanyikan lagu itu untukku, tapi apa?! Itu semua hanya rayuan gombal saja ya?! Pembohong! Kau…" Aries memalingkan muka ke meja belajarnya, disana dipajang dengan manis fotonya dengan Loke, Aries tersenyum kecut, ia mencium foto itu lalu memandangnya dengan wajah nanar.

Aries menatap kosong kedepan, mengingat kembali saat-saat menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Loke, aku membawa bento untuk kita berdua… kau mau?" ajak Aries kepada kekasihnya itu dengan penuh harap. Berharap Loke mau mengindahkan ajakannya, tetapi…_

"_Maaf!" Jawab Loke singkat._

"_A-apa? Kenapa Loke?" Ujar Aries kecewa._

"_Aku sudah kenyang. Lagipula waktu makan siang ini akan aku pakai untuk latihan bersama Fairy Tail. Oh ya nanti pulang tidak usah menunggu, aku ada latihan lagi." Ujar Loke dingin tanpa sedikit pun melirik Aries. Mendengar hal itu Aries menjadi kecewa._

"_Emh… yasudah tidak apa-apa… aku maklum saja… yasudah aku balik lagi ke kelas ku lagi… bye Loke…" Aries berlari menuju kelasnya. Dia merasa sedih, marah, kecewa, dan bingung. Ya, mengapa sekarang Loke menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya… _

'_semenjak kedatangan murid baru dikelasnya, Loke menjadi lebih dingin. Apa…' Aries menggelengkan kepalanya. 'tidak! Aku tidak boleh berfikiran macam-macam! Ini semua hanya karena Loke sedang sibuk mempersiapkan band-nya untuk perform di MBS!'_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Loke… aku masih mencintaimu… tapi aku sadar perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan… ehm, sebaiknya aku ikuti saranmu untuk melupakanmu saja ya? Walaupun aku tau mungkin tak akan bisa… daaah Loke. Love you." Aries mencium foto itu lagi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

'_Aku tau itu mustahil, tapi akan kucoba…' _Aries bergumam pelan sambil tetap memandangi foto yang kini tergeletak di tempat sampah.

* * *

*pojok penulis*

Aku selalu pengen buat tentang Loke & Aries soalnya mereka itu serasi /

Gimana ceritanya ? aneh ya ? maklum... masih baru, gak ada pengalaman menulis sama sekali -_-

Mohon review nya yaa ^^7


End file.
